1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle steering system. An example of the vehicle steering system is an electric power steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 60-259570 (JP 60-259570 A) describes an electric power steering system that detects a tie rod thrust with the use of a tie rod thrust sensor, and that controls an electric motor using the detected tie rod thrust. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-310075 (JP 10-310075 A) describes a steer-by-wire steering system in which a vibration sensor is attached to a steered shaft, and a reaction force that should be applied to a steering wheel is calculated by taking into account a vibration detected by the vibration sensor.